


Praise the Alcohol

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol helps loosen Rachel's tongue and good things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "Blame it on the Alcohol" AU. For this story, Puck and Lauren never got together. Everything else is the same, though.

Puck rolled his eyes. Spin the bottle. How juvenile can one get? His eyes lazily roamed over the assembled group. The only one who weren't at least a little tipsy was Finn and Kurt. What a buzz kill. Even Rachel had let loose a little bit. Puck didn't know she had it in her. With the way she was giggling, Puck knew she was a lot more than just a little tipsy. He wasn't sure if she drank a lot or was just a lightweight. If she did drink a lot, it was probably due to Finn and Quinn – they had no problem making out in front of her. Puck knew that was why Evans was fall down drunk right now.

Puck looked at the blond. He was laying down, eyes closed, and Puck wondered if he had passed out.

Puck's eyes, of their own accord, went back to Rachel. He couldn't help noticing her legs. For someone so short, she seemed to have legs that went on forever. Unfortunately, her dress was a bit longer than usual so there was no flash of panties. It made Puck sad.

Puck watched as Rachael crawled over to the bottle and took a spin.

Surprise, surprise, It landed on Puck.

He smiled as Rachel didn't even blush as she crawled over to him. She was definitely drunk. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Finn glaring.

Puck shook his head. When Rachel reached him, Puck waited. It was her move.

She bit her bottom lip in that sexy way of hers that had always made Puck's pants uncomfortably tight.

She leaned forward, and Puck did as well. When their lips touched, Puck closed his eyes.

One could say a lot of thinks about Rachel. She was crazy, intense, and sometimes a little scary. But the girl knew how to kiss. She always used her lips and tongue just right. One good think about her being a perfectionist was she mastered the art of kissing. Puck still remembered their make-out sessions fondly.

He returned the kiss, curious to see how far she would take it.

Puck was pleasantly surprised when she nipped his lips before slipping her tongue into his mouth. Puck groaned as he returned the kiss. Some of his fondest memories included their week of make-out sessions, and he definitely wasn't going to turn her away.

Rachel's small hands slid from his face to rest on his chest, and her hands bunched up his shirt.

Meanwhile, Puck gave into temptation and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tiny body so she was forced to straddle him. By her tiny moan of delight, Rachel obviously didn't mind. She ground her small frame down, eliciting another groan from Puck.

They were broken out of their own little world by the sound of loud claps and whistles. Puck reluctantly allowed Rachel to move away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Finn glaring at the two of them, but Puck no longer cared. Finn no longer had a claim on Rachel, especially since he was dating Quinn. Puck was tired of denying himself who he truly wanted. If Finn could go after his ex-girlfriend, Puck could go after his own.

In reality, Puck didn't need to make a move. Rachel, who had never stopped drinking, wandered over and straddled his lap later that night. "Hi, Noah," she chirped happily.

"Hey, Rach. How are you feeling?"

"Great!" she said exuberantly.

Puck brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "That's good." He noticed Quinn looking dejected while Finn's attention was centered completely on the two of them. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She shifted her hips, and Puck bit back a groan as his dick hardened even more. "Can you come with me? I need to talk to you." When Puck raised his eyebrows, she quickly added, "Alone."

Puck helped her stand up on wobbly legs. He made sure she was steady before letting go and standing up himself. "Lead the way."

She took his hand, and they went upstairs to her very pink bedroom. Puck sat on the bed and leaned back comfortably. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ever since Finn and I broke up, and since I saw him rekindle things with Quinn, I haven't been able to stop thinking about _our_ kiss."

Puck nodded. "It _was_ pretty hot."

Rachel nodded as she sat down next to him, leaning into his side to. "We never had any problems when it came to kissing and general making out." Rachel began playing with her long hair. "I need to know..." She took a deep breath. "Did you _ever_ have real feelings for me?"

Puck swallowed. It was the moment of truth. Could he risk everything? Looking deeply into Rachel's doe eyes, Puck decided she was worth the risk. "I never stopped having real feelings."

Rachel smiled before turning completely around and kissing him. Puck eagerly returned it, wanting to devour Rachel. He felt like the Big Bad Wolf, and she was his Little Red Riding Hood.

He moved so she was on her back as he hovered over her. His lips descended to her neck; he bit and sucked on it, marking her as his. Rachel's hands rested on his head, and she pulled him closer. He returned to her lips, brushing hair away from her face as he inserted his leg between her thighs.

His knee pressed against her core and she arched. His hands were under her shirt, and he cupped her perfectly formed breasts, feeling the satin bra underneath his fingers.

Puck felt a hand between their bodies and moved away to see what she was doing. Her right hand was going underneath her skirt, and Puck swallowed. He couldn't see what she was doing, but by the way she sighed in pleasure, he could guess.

She bit her bottom lip, and her hand reappeared from under her skirt. Both of her hands went to his jeans and unsnapped the button as well as pulled down the zipper. She then made a move to shimmy out of her skirt, but Puck quickly stopped her, pinning her arms to the bed.

She looked so enticing with mussed hair and flushed cheeks, clothes misshapen on her lithe body. He wanted her so, so much.

"What is it? Do you want to take it off of me yourself?" she asked.

Puck closed his eyes. His head told him one thing, and his dick was telling him a different thing. His head knew she was drunk and probably wasn't thinking straight. His dick didn't care and wanted to continue what was shaping up to be a very nice night. His heart was somewhere in the middle.

For the first time in his life, Puck decided to not think with his lower head.

"Rach, I want this so badly. Believe me, I fantasized about this very moment, but I can't."

Rachel made a move to sit up, and Puck let go of her. "But why? You said you want me, and you know I want you –"

"That's just it, though," Puck quickly interrupted her. "I don't know. You've drank quite a bit tonight, so I'm not sure if this is just the alcohol speaking, or if you truly want it."

"That didn't stop you with Quinn," she bitterly pointed out, lips quivering.

He hoped she didn't start crying. He wasn't any good when girls cried. "I didn't care about Quinn as much as I care about you. I want this, I really do, but I don't ever want to be one of your regrets. And until you're sober, I can't be sure that you truly want this and won't regret it the next morning."

"Now what?" she asked, arm crossed over her body defensively.

Puck moved away so he wouldn't be tempted to forget about doing the right thing and just take her. Consequences be damned. "Right now we go back to the party. You sober up, and if you then decide you still want me, want us, tell me. Otherwise, we can forget this ever happened and stay friends."

"I won't lose you?" Rachel asked insecurely.

Puck kissed her on the forehead. "You won't ever lose me." He got off of the bed and pulled her up. "Come on. Let's go back downstairs."

Rachel nodded and allowed him to pull her after him.

Puck knew he did the right thing. Rachel might have hated him for taking advantage of her the next day if she hadn't truly wanted it, but that didn't stop him from watching her the rest of the night and wishing he didn't do the right thing.

He waited all weekend, hoping she would knock on his house's door, declaring Noah was what she wanted. It didn't happen, though.

He promised he'd still be her friend and he would be, but it would be difficult seeing her at school, and knowing he could look, but not touch.

He steeled his nerves as he walked into McKinley Monday morning. He didn't see Rachel as he made his way to his locker. He planned to quickly grab his books and get out before he was forced to play nice.

Rachel had another idea, though. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he knew it was her before he even looked. He swallowed before he turned to face the one that got away, or at least that was what she was in his mind.

Puck stared at her and waited for her to politely let him down. What he didn't expect was to have her full lips quickly devour his own. He froze, wondering if this was some sort of dream. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamed up something like this, but when Rachel pressed her body close, with her chest pressing firmly against his own, Puck decided it felt too good for it to be a dream. And even if it was just a dream, he wanted to enjoy it before it ended.

Puck wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as possible. She writhed within his arms slightly, and his groin rubbed against her pelvis, eliciting a groan which she subsequently swallowed.

Rachel pulled away after playing biting his lips in the way he absolutely loved. She breathed heavily as her hands played with his Mohawk. "I decided to show you instead of simply telling you."

"Thank the Jew God for that."

Rachel smiled and suddenly the shyness was back as she attempted to put a respectable distance between the two of them. Puck didn't allow that to happen of course and only tightened his hold on her small body. "Just so you know, although I do appreciate you not taking advantage of me, the alcohol didn't invent my feelings. It only gave me the courage to act on what was already there."

"I didn't know that, though. You never gave me a hint there was anything there."

Rachel nodded, and her eyes focused on his chest. Puck knew she was about to let go of a secret. "I was scared. You have real power to hurt me and lot more experience than I do. I was scared that if I allowed this thing that's been between us since last year to take on life, I would be burned. I was scared to take a risk on you, especially when I'm not sure if I'm enough to keep you interested or to keep you happy."

Puck put a finger to her lips. "Shut up."

Rachel's eyes widened, but she kept silent due to his finger.

"I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that. Don't you ever sell yourself short like that. I've been into you since last year. I like the fact that you push me to be better because you believe in me. You don't expect me to fu-mess up." He quickly changed the word, knowing how she felt about cursing. "You believe that I can be better, and when you look at me, you don't see my deadbeat dad. You're a bit crazy, especially when it comes to Glee, but I like your brand of crazy. You make me laugh, and with you, I feel like I can be myself. What I feel for you is not simple lust like I feel for the random girls or the cougars I hook up with. Although I would be lying if I said I didn't want you in that way, my feelings aren't going to change because they're deeper than that. I won't say love until I'm sure that's what I feel because I never want to lie to you, but I know it can definitely turn into that."

Rachel spoke against his finger. "I don't think I ever heard you talk so much about your feelings."

He let his finger fall from her lips. "Don't get used to it. It was a onetime thing because I think you really need to hear it, and if it helps me to finally get a chance with you, it's a small price to pay."

Rachel stood on her tippy toes and lightly kissed his cheek, lingering for a second longer than was strictly necessary. "Since you opened up and told me why you feel the way you feel, I think it's only fair that I do the same."

"Go ahead," he said, keeping his arms around her, although his hold had loosened slightly.

"Noah, despite you obvious physical attractiveness," Rachel continued on as if she didn't notice his smirk, "Deep down, you a good person. You tend to keep people at arm's length unless they've earned your trust, but with good reason. Once they have your trust, they usually have loyalty for life, and you'll do everything to protect them. You proved that after I was egged by Jesse."

Puck raised his eyebrows.

"You're not even going to deny that you punched him?"

Puck shrugged. "Jesse St. Douche deserved it. You don't egg a vegan. You just don't do it."

"The fact that you remember I'm a vegan proves a lot. Finn was never able to remember and gave me meat more than once. You're intelligent, albeit a little lazy. That will change with my influence, though. You're funny and sexy and talented. When you sing or play guitar, I actually get goose bumps. Also, I don't feel like I have to try so hard with you. Similarly to you, I know I can be myself, and it won't turn you off. As Finn Hudson's girlfriend, I felt like I had to constantly be on my best behavior, and that doesn't hang over my head when I'm with you."

"I'm glad," Puck whispered. "I like you and your crazy. Are you ready to take a risk on me?" Puck asked, and he glanced over her shoulder to see Finn staring at the two of them. He turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Yes, if you are ready to take a risk on me and my crazy."

Puck didn't hesitate as he swooped down to crash his lips against hers. He backed her against the locker that was next to his open one, and kissed her while his hands stroked her bare thigh where her skirt stopped until she was breathless. "Is that enough of an answer?"

Rachel nodded mutely.

"Rachel Berry is speechless. Is there a camera nearby?" he joked.

She rolled her eyes.

He leaned down so his forehead touched hers. "This time I'm going to do it right. Friday night I'm taking you out on a real date, something we never did during sophomore year."

"Can't wait," she breathed.

"Walk you to class?"

Rachel nodded.

He stepped away, closed his locker (after grabbing the right textbooks), put an arm around her, and led her to her English class. Both completely ignored a glaring Finn who they had to pass.

Puck knew he probably lost his best friend once again, but he also knew he was gaining more than he lost.


End file.
